


flower language

by socially_awkward_di



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Developing Relationship, Drawing, Language Barrier, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tiny bit of Angst, a LOT of references, they are whipped for each other, wooyu, wooyu are weebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_awkward_di/pseuds/socially_awkward_di
Summary: It all started with a birthday present and ended with a much bigger gift from the Universe.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. ⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚1˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

**Author's Note:**

> Good time of the day!
> 
> This is my first "proper" work. I had so much fun working on it. I hope you like it too :з
> 
> I am not sure if I like the description I gave it, so might change it in the future ^-^

_‘Okay google what flowers do I buy for my mums birthday’_

_’Hmm,’_ Wooseok clicked on the first link that seemed promising, _‘lilies — too fragrant; orchids — too expensive and probably too delicate; roses — cliché; gladiolus — do we even have those here?’_ He continued to scroll the web page, occasionally looking up at where he was going: it wouldn't be the best case scenario if he crashed into a lamp-post or worse into some dangerous guy. _‘Okay, probably the florist knows better, right? I will just ask them when I come to the shop.’_

Thankfully said shop was right around the corner, not too far from Wooseok’s house. 

_‘Okay, last chance to find a good option,’_ he clicked on another link and … the phone died. 

_‘Brilliant, I forgot to charge it in the morning. And of course today I don’t have a power bank with me. What were the chances, right? Okay, at least I have the notepad so I’ll be able to doodle during history class. Unless that prick professor Kang gives us another test…’_

With these thoughts Wooseok finally reached a small flower shop. It had modest signs and floral decorations but it somehow worked and the exterior looked very cute and aesthetically pleasing. 

Wooseok opened the wooden door with a sign «welcome» on it and slightly tilted his head forward so that he wouldn’t hit it. Wind-bells started chiming filling the small space with bubbly sounds. There was some movement behind the counter. 

‘Wel.Come,’ the florist said abruptly in a deep voice, bowed and cracked somewhat of a smile.

‘Good morning,’ Wooseok bowed in response, looked at the florist and well…forgot how to breathe for a second. 

Wooseok was a very attentive and thoughtful person, even if he didn’t look like one. He liked looking at things, not in a creepy way though, liked studying people on the bus, in class and on the streets. He always noticed interesting details in passers-by: this one has cool shoes, this one — amazing hair, this — beautiful smile. And the more details attracted his eye the more interested in this person Wooseok became. 

So upon looking once at this florist guy Wooseok knew he was gone. It was a young man, around Wooseok’s age and height which was a rarity, fit and with a very attractive aura. He had green streaks in his hear and dangly earrings, yet he didn’t look like a punk or a bad guy. In fact he didn’t look menacing at all. He looked cute and…lost? From what Wooseok could see he was wearing a baby blue shirt with rolled up sleeves tucked into black pants and a white linen apron on top. A small badge decorated with little flowers read «Adachi Yuto». 

_‘Hmm, that doesn’t sound Korean…Is he a foreigner?’_ Wooseok thought to himself. 

Apparently the pause was getting too long at that point so the Yuto guy awkwardly cleared his throat, leafed through a notebook in front of him, found something and said:

‘How.can.I.help.you?’

Oh yeah, right. The flowers. 

‘Sorry, it’s my mother’s birthday this week and I wanted to gift her a bouquet or just some flowers but I know nothing about that type of stuff so I tried googling it but nothing useful came out so I thought that maybe you could suggest something?’ 

Wooseok had a habit of going on long rants without taking in what was going on around him so when he finally finished and looked at the florist he found him on a brim of a panic attack. Poor guy looked scared and lost and Wooseok had this sudden urge to hug him and tell him that everything is going to be okay.

In his deep shaky voice the cashier finally said:

‘すみません… Ehm, あの…Korean good understand not, I’m very sorry,’ he bowed deeply and nervously looked at Wooseok. He was clutching the ends of his apron as if they were his lifeline.

_‘Oh, so he **is** Japanese!’_ Deduced Sherlock Jung. _‘And he doesn’t understand Korean well. So I should probably speak slower and in simple words!’_ Wooseok thought and smiled to himself for being so thoughtful. 

He came closer to the counter and began again using his hands to illustrate what he wanted from the florist. 

‘My,’ he pointed at himself, ‘mum.’ 

‘Omma!’ repeated the guy and nodded.

‘Birthday,’ Wooseok imitated blowing out the candles and having a party.

‘Oh! 誕生日! Emm, birthday! Yeah-yeah,’ the florist smiled and nodded again. He suddenly blushed after realising that he was acting a bit childish. 

_‘Wow, he has such a cute smile! And his teeth are perfect!’_ Wooseok couldn’t help but think to himself. _‘And the blush — so cute! AAAA!’_

‘Flowers…I…need,’ Wooseok pointed at some plants and flowers around the small shop.

‘Ah, understand. Flowers for omma!’ The guy smiled.

‘Yes!’ 

Then the florist made a gesture that meant «wait a minute please», bowed and disappeared in what looked like a small refrigerator room. 

After some time Yuto, as Wooseok decided to call the guy in his head, returned with a big bunch of white Lillies.

He smiled and asked:

‘Good?’

Wooseok scrunched his nose as a strong sweet smell hit his nostrils. 

‘Okay, not good,’ Yuto grinned and went back to the backroom.

He returned empty-handed. He then left the counter and led Wooseok to the left corner of the shop where they had a bunch of shelves with beautiful selection of Orchids. 

Wooseok really liked the look of these gorgeous flowers. Each petal was unique, each bud was different and the flower itself looked as if it knew how royal it was. Jung would gladly buy one but, alas, he was a poor student with little to no income so he awkwardly patted his pockets showing he had no money. 

Yuto understood and was now standing near the window deep in his thoughts. Wooseok looked at him and thought for the millions time that day how interesting and attractive the guy looked. Morning sun was shining through big windows of the shop, throwing out its rays on Yuto’s green hair. It suited him. A flower boy with dark green, grasslike hair. 

Wooseok smiled and then an image flashed in his head: Soul Eater! The anime he was watching last night. There was a girl named Tsubaki and she was compared to Camellia flower. Wooseok was intrigued by the description so he looked it up on the internet and the flower was very beautiful, he liked it from the first sight. If only he could show Yuto an image and ask for these flowers but Universe decided to deprive him of his phone and the internet accordingly.

Just as he was about to give up and buy some red roses, he remembered he had a notepad and some colouring pencils in his backpack. 

‘Oh,’ he said with a smile and reached for the pencil case and paper.

Yuto looked at him with curiosity. 

Pulling all the necessities out Wooseok started sketching the flower he had in mind. Yuto came a bit closer and looked at the process. 

‘Oh! Camellia!’ He seemed to have recognised the plant in question. 

Wooseok smiled widely, looked Yuto in the eyes and asked:

‘You have?’ Pointing at the drawing.

Yuto smiled brightly and nodded:

‘Yes-yes.’ He then practically ran to the backroom and came out a few moments later proudly holding a medium-sized plastic pot with a pink-flowered plant. 

Wooseok was mesmerised. He couldn’t figure out why though: was it the flower that caught his attention or the boy holding it? 

He then came closer to the counter and asked:

‘How much?’

Yuto was processing the question for a bit, he then gestured to Wooseok to hand him the pen and paper. He quickly, yet neatly wrote down the price. 

One look at the numbers and Wooseok’s smile was gone. Of course such beauty would not be cheap. _‘Maybe next time,’_ he thought.

Yuto seemed to have noticed the mood change in his customer, so he took the notepad again, crossed out the price and wrote a new one.

He then said with a smile:

‘Sale.’

Wooseok was almost beyond himself from excitement. He immediately took out the wallet from his pocket and counted out the needed sum. 

Yuto accepted the money, gave Wooseok the receipt and started neatly packing the plant. It was a birthday present for all that so it needed to look good. 

When the florist was handing Wooseok the pot their hands brushed for a split second but that was enough for Jung to feel his face warm up. Yuto blushed too and looked away shyly. 

‘Thank you very much. Come again please,’ he said with a sweet smile and bowed. 

‘Thank you. I will. Good bye,’ said Wooseok and left the flower-shop with a wide smile, beautiful flower and heart exploding with feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we can discuss plants on twitter (@awkward_d1)
> 
> have a great day~
> 
> Your socially_awkward_di (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	2. ⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚2˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is mostly dialogue, descriptions are not my forte ಥ◡ಥ

The whole next day Wooseok couldn't concentrate on his classes. He was desperately trying to think of an excuse to go and see the guy in the flower shop. But given the speciality of that place he couldn't just show up there without a good reason. 

_'Why doesn't he work at a convenience store!? I'm practically living there as it is...Oh yeah, right, I need to buy more fishcakes and milk next time I'm there,'_ he made a mental note to himself. 

'Why the long face, kid?' Asked Shinwon sitting next to Wooseok in the canteen. 

'Oh. Hello, Shinwon hyung. Just thinking,' the younger tried waving his hyung off.

'Jung Wooseok thinking? What's next? Snow in June?'

'Aish, hyung!' Wooseok lightly slapped Shinwon's arm.

'Okay-okay. In full seriousness though, what's wrong? History?' 

'It's always history, hyung. You know how much I hate it. But today for once it's not,' Wooseok blushed slightly. 

'Wait, really? Then what?'

'I,' the younger began reluctantly, 'I met this guy the other day in a flower shop and...'

'You are whipped,' concluded Shinwon and stole a French fry from Wooseok's plate.

'Well...more or less yes. I really want to go and see him again but-'

'But you don't want to be too obvious showing up there several days in a row,' out of nowhere appeared Hui and sat at their table.

'Woah, Hwitaek hyung, you almost gave me a heart attack,' Shinwon pretended to clutch his chest. 

'Oh, don't sweat it, Shinwonie, you don't have a heart, there's nothing to attack,' said Hui with a sly smile.

'Khm, don't mean to interrupt you but my... _something_ is at stake here,' chimed in Wooseok. 

'Yeah-yeah. Why did you go there in the first place though?' Asked Shinwon stealing another fry.

'It's my mum's birthday this week so I was searching for some flowers.' 

'What did you buy?' Asked Hui.

'Camellia. It's so pretty, just like the guy who sold it to me,' said Wooseok remembering Yuto's shy smile.

'Oooh, our son is whipped,' drawled Hui.

'Told ya,' agreed Shinwon.

'Anyways, camellia. Isn't that a whole tree?'

'Well, it is in a pot. It's more like a young tree,' explained Wooseok.

'So do you know how to take care of it?' Asked Shinwon.

'What do you mean?' Wooseok didn't understand.

'The birthday is further down the week, right? Do you think the poor plant will survive on your love for that guy only?'

'Oh, yeah, crap, you are right! I totally forgot about that,' Wooseok smacked himself on the forehead. 

'Then problem solved: go there...' started Shinwon.

'...and ask how to take care of the plant,' finished Hui and gave Shinwon a high five, 'we are good dads after all!'

'Thank you!' Wooseok was hyped again. 'I better go — history "trial" is about to start.'

'Don't overwork yourself, kid,' said Shinwon after him.

｡o°✥✤✣/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\✣✤✥°o｡

After classes Wooseok headed straight to the flower shop. While walking he remembered that Yuto's Korean wasn't very good so he needed to come up with a way to tell him why he showed up again. For some reason Wooseok really didn't want to use Google translate. It felt wrong. 

_'Maybe another drawing? Yeah, that would do,'_ he thought to himself and smiled. 

Arriving at the shop he carefully opened the door, making the bells chime again.

Yuto, already standing behind the counter, bowed and said:'Welcome.'

 _'His pronunciation is getting better!_ noticed Wooseok. 

When Yuto saw the customer he looked nervous for a moment. Was something wrong with the plant he'd sold? 

When Wooseok smiled brightly and said, ‘Hello’, Yuto visibly relaxed. Everything was fine, probably.

'How.can.I help you?' He asked with a shy smile.

Wooseok came closer to the counter and took out a notepad from his backpack. Yuto watched the boy with curiosity.

Wooseok started doodling camellia again.

'Oh, camellia,' recognised Yuto. 

Wooseok smiled and nodded. He drew a question mark next to the flower. Then he tried drawing a watering can to show that he wanted to know how often one needed to water it.

'わかりました! Ehm, understood!' Excitedly said Yuto. 

Wooseok felt butterflies in his stomach.

Yuto gestured for Wooseok to give him the notepad.

After some thinking he also drew a watering can with a big and small circle next to it. He then crossed both.

_'Probably not too much water and not too little.'_

'Got it,' nodded Wooseok.

Yuto continued drawing. He was working on something that looked like wind — he then crossed it too.

'No wind, understood.'

'Yes, no wind,' Yuto shook his head.

He then drew water drops and connected them to leaves with an arrow. Then he drew arrows to the flowers and crossed them immediately with a big cross.

'Oh, so sprinkle the leaves but not flowers,' Wooseok gave the florist thumbs up. 

Yuto smiled widely and nodded. Looking down at their prehistoric means of communication he laughed. And oh boy, was that a melody to Wooseok's ears. He joined Yuto and laughed too.

'Thank you very much!' He was about to take the notepad back but Yuto was trying to move it closer to Wooseok so their hands crashes. The florist almost immediately hid his behind the counter and blushed visibly. Wooseok felt his skin prickle where Yuto accidentally touched it, he felt heat spreading on his cheeks too.

Honestly, Wooseok didn't want to leave but he had nothing else to do in the shop so with heavy heart he started putting the papers back in his bag. When he glanced at Yuto he looked like he wanted to say something. 

The florist shyly looked at his feet, inhaled deeply and said: 

'My name is Yuto. And your name is?' He blushed immediately after saying that.

Wooseok couldn't help but smile. Everything about Yuto was so adorable! The guy did the bare minimum and Wooseok was ready to sacrifice everything for him.

'Nice to meet you, Yuto. My name is Wooseok.'

'Wooseok,' repeated Yuto and nodded to himself. 'Nice to meet you.'

 _'Well, I already know he is from Japan but small talk never killed nobody, right?'_

'Yuto, where are you from?'

'Emm, I am from Japan,' he replied in tiny voice.

'Oh, Japan! I love Japan! I,' — Wooseok pointed at himself. 'Love anime very much,' he drew a big circle in the air.

'Oh,' Yuto laughed. 'Me too. What anime you like?'

_'Okay, don't embarrass yourself. Your weeb dream is about to come true. You just need to pick one title that would show you are not basic or perverted. Here goes nothing.'_

'One piece,' he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. 

Yuto's eyes widened and Wooseok could swear he saw stars glistening in them.

'I too! My favourite! すごい! Oh, amazing!'

And so they spent some time discussing their favourite characters, arcs and plot twists or at least trying to discuss considering the language barrier. All was good until another customer came in. 

'Do you need my help?' Wooseok asked Yuto. 

'No, thank you,' he smiled. 'I am good.'

'Okay,' Jung returned the smile. 'Thank you very much. See you soon.'

'Good bye,' Yuto waved his hand.

 _'Cute.'_ Wooseok thought and left the shop. 

This could be a beginning of something, right?


	3. ⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚3˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

A few days have passed. Wooseok was going crazy from a strong desire to go and talk to Yuto again. How is he? Has his Korean improved? Does he mind Wooseok coming there so often? 

'Wooseokie, why are you still in bed?' His mother peeped in the room. 

'Just thinking.’ 

'Do you want to talk about it? Is something bothering you?' She opened the door wider and stepped into the room.

'This is awkward. I don't know if I can tell you,' Wooseok blushed and covered his face with a blanket.

'Uwu, my little boy is struggling with feelings?' She now sat on the bed and tickled Wooseok's feet. 

He bursted out laughing.

'No, mum, stop, please. I'll tell you!'

'That's what I like to hear! Okay, I'm all ears.'

Wooseok sat in bed. His pink hair looked more like a bird's nest rather than a hairdo but he still gave off model vibes.

'I might have met someone in a flower shop the other day. I don't know why but I instantly felt some kind of connection with this certain someone. I've met them one more time after that and it only ensured my feelings. Now I really want to see this someone again but I have no excuse to do so. End of story.' He collapsed on the pillow again.

Mrs. Jung was listening very attentively. She smiled while her son was telling her about his feelings. She hoped he found the right person. 

'Well, you know you don't need any significant reasons to visit them except for your genuine will to see this person, right? And to make you feel better I bought some hot ramen and fishcakes yesterday,' she rose from the bed and went to the door. 

Before she left she said:

'You could use a plant or two in your room, you know? There's not enough oxygen here.'

Wooseok was speechless. Did she just give him an idea of why he should go to the flower shop!? 

Jung practically sprang out of bed and ran to the bathroom to wash up. He was meeting Yuto that day! He needed to look presentable.

Half an hour later he was ready to head out, trusty notepad and a bunch of pencils in a bag.

｡o°✥✤✣/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\✣✤✥°o｡

'Welcome,' confidently and with a smile said Yuto when he heard a customer come in. When he noticed it was Wooseok his smile grew wider.

'Hello. How are you?' Wooseok asked coming closer to the counter.

'I'm good. Thank you. And you?' Yuto's Korean got progressively better. 

'Very good!' Wooseok couldn't hide his excitement. 

'Did your mother like Camellia?' Yuto asked shyly.

'Yes! She loved it. Me too. We placed it in the living room not too close to the window. No wind — I remember,' Wooseok smiled proudly.

'Yes,' Yuto nodded and laughed quietly. 'No wind.'

'Actually, today I wanted...' The younger took out some paper and started drawing a room. 'Something for my room,' he pointed at the drawing. 

'Ahh, a flower for your room,' Yuto nodded. He was thinking for a bit and then asked. 'Do you like...smell?' He pretended to sniff an invisible plant.

Wooseok shook his head awkwardly, 'No, not really. I'm also not good at...' he quickly drew a watering can.

'I see,' Yuto smiled and gave out a tiny laugh. 'I know something.'

He exited the counter and led Wooseok to a small part of the store where they had cacti. 

'Wow, they are so different! And so cute!' Wooseok cooed looking at all the little prickly friends. 

'Yes, I like them. I give them names,' Yuto blushed.

'You do?' Wooseok was melting inside. How can someone be **that** cute?!

'Yes. This is Mont Blanc,' Adachi pointed at the cactus with white fluff around the needles. 

'This is Mickey,' he showed the one with two growths that looked like Mickey Mouse's ears. 'And this is Zoro,' he blushed a bit and pointed at the taller cactus. 

'Wow, this is so cool! Can I buy one of these?' Wooseok asked.

'Of course. Which one you like?'

'All of them! But I don't think I can afford all,' Wooseok chuckled. 'I'd have Zoro! He is my favourite! I'll take good care of him.'

'Okay,' Yuto smiled. 'This cactus looks like you,' he giggled and pointed at one of the taller cacti with a pink flower on top. 'I'll call it Wooseokie!'

Wooseok's mind shut. Yuto said **one** sentence and giggled a bit and Jung Wooseok was ready to combust. 

'You will name it what?' Wooseok could not believe what was happening.

Yuto looked terrified of what he'd said.

'I'm so sorry. I did not need to say that. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.'

'No-no, it's okay,' Wooseok hurried to stop the boy from almost crying. 'This is such a pretty cactus and you want to name it Wooseokie I'm very...I like it a lot, thank you!'

'You are not mad?'

'No, not one bit! You can hear my heart beat!' He quickly grabbed Yuto's hand and put it on his chest. 'Do you hear?'

Yuto.exe is not responding. Please reinstall the file. 

When Wooseok realised what he'd done he immediately let go of Yuto's hand and blushed so hard, his face became almost the colour of his hair. 

The florist finally unfroze and laughed. 

'Yeah, so fast!'

Wooseok laughed too. Heavens, why is he **so** awkward?

'Do you want a pot,' Yuto drew a trapeze in the air. 'For Zoro?'

'Yes, please,' Wooseok nodded. 

They spent some time picking the right pot that would fit the aesthetics of the younger's room. Nothing seemed to be good enough. Suddenly Yuto had an idea.

'You...draw beautiful! Have this one and...draw,' he suggested a standard brown clay flower pot. 

'Yuto-yah, you are a genius!' Wooseok exclaimed. 

The florist blushed at the compliment and shyly looked away. 

'Can I bring some paints next time? Maybe you could help me,' Wooseok asked. 'If you want to, of course!'

'Me? Help draw?'

'Yes.'

Yuto was silent for a moment. Wooseok thought maybe that was a bit too much to ask but then he saw the florist smile and nod.

'Good.'

'Awesome! Thank you!'

They got to the counter. Wooseok counted out the money while Yuto packed Zoro the cactus and a brown pot for him.

'Thank you. Please come back,' Yuto smiled warmly. He wasn't trying to be purely polite. He was genuinely happy. 

'I will! Good bye!'

Wooseok liked different flowers and plants more and more each day. Why haven't he bought a cactus before?


	4. ⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚4˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

Wooseok packed a bunch of pastel acrylic paints, his trusty notepad and some pencils in a bag and set out to the flower shop.

As always Yuto politely greeted him with a huge smile. 'Oh, you bring colours!' The florist noticed colourful tubes in a bag. 

'Yes, paints. As promised,' nodded Wooseok.

'Oh, paints, right. Sorry, my Korean is bad,' Yuto apologised quietly. 

'What? No, your Korean has improved greatly since our first meeting! You've been studying hard, right?' Wooseok tried cheering the boy up.

'Yes, I study all day but I don't have good practice,' Yuto looked at his feet. 

'What if you practiced with me?' Wooseok suddenly asked.

'But you are...bi...busy! I cannot make you lose time on me,' Yuto vigorously shook his head.

'I have plenty of free time and,' Wooseok blushed, 'I enjoy your company a lot...'

'Me too,' Yuto smiled warmly. 'Thank you for coming here.'

｡o°✥✤✣/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\✣✤✥°o｡

So now Wooseok had a reason to visit Yuto almost daily. They became more and more comfortable around each other. They talked a lot about different topics and got to know each other better: apparently both had older sisters; Yuto was older than Wooseok but only for several days, both liked animals and...were not sure about their future. 

'Sorry for asking but why did you come to Korea?' Wooseok was sitting next to the counter (his now "usual" place) watching Yuto write down the names and quantities of all the flowers he received that day. 

'Hmm,' Yuto stopped writing. 'I wanted to become an idol.'

That was definitely not the answer Wooseok expected to hear. 

'An idol?'

'Yes, I've watched a lot of idol performances on TV. Shinee is so cool — I want to become like them one day. I love...dancing and...rapping,' he blushed again. 

'You do!?' Wooseok got very excited. 'Me too! I wanted to become a singer or rapper or I don't know an artist!'

Yuto sighed with relief. He was afraid Wooseok would make fun of him, even though he trusted him with his whole heart. 

'Why haven't you auditioned then?'

'I don't know,' Wooseok scratched his head. 'It's complicated. Being an artist means having no secure future. What if I fail right at the beginning and I won't have anything to return to? It's like...domino, you know? One piece falls and then *puff* everything is gone,' Wooseok rested his head on the counter.

Yuto hesitated for a moment and then put his hand on Wooseok's head and ruffled his hair a bit.

'I would love to read your texts. You seem very talented! Your drawings are cute and beautiful,' he quickly removed his hand, being afraid it was too much. Suddenly he felt Wooseok grab his hand and put it back on his head.

'Do that again, please. That felt very good,' he almost whispered.

Yuto smiled and returned to petting the younger on the head. 

'You are like a big cat,' he laughed. 

'Mrr,' Wooseok made a purring sound.

'Waa, かわいい!' Yuto could not help but exclaim. 

Yuto's touch was very calming and Wooseok being tired from constant anxiety (he might not show it but he cares about too many things at the same time) closed his eyes and, before he fell asleep, whispered: 

'Let's become idols together, Yuto-yah.'

Yuto felt a pang in his heart. Wooseok was so kind, funny and considerate. Since their first meeting the florist felt an unknown feeling blooming in his heart. What could that be?


	5. ⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚5˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the biggest clown and accidentally posted this chapter before actual chapter 4. I now fixed everything (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟsorry for the inconvenience

'Yes. Yes, I will bring the notes. Yes, for the whole week. Okay, kid, try not to cough your lungs out. See ya,' Shinwon ended the call. 

Wooseok caught a cold and what Shinwon'd learnt from years of being friends with him — the guy became even more needy and clingy when he was ill. So the older was on a mission to bring the sick one notes for classes and keep him company for a while. 

On his way to Wooseok's house Shinwon walked past a small but cute flower shop. 

_'Wait, is this the place where Yuto works?'_ Shinwon thought to himself. _Maybe I should pay him a visit too before seeing that drama queen._

'Welcome,' said Yuto with a smile when a new customer entered the shop. 

'Hello. You are Yuto, right?' Shinwon asked coming closer to the counter. 

The florist looked startled for a moment. He definitely did not expect a stranger to know his name. Was he in trouble? 

'Y-Yes, my name is Yuto,' he said unsurely. 'How can I help you?'

'Oh, don't worry, I'm Wooseok's friend — Ko Shinwon,' he cracked a smile studying the guy in front of him.

_'Okay, Yuto does have the looks — I should give that to Seok. And he **does** look effortlessly cute despite his punk-ish appearance and deep voice.'_

'Oh!' Yuto exclaimed and smiled. 'Shinwon-shi, nice to meet you. Wooseok told me a lot about you.'

'Just call me hyung.'

Yuto nodded.

'Hope he wasn't talking shit about me though,' Shinwon smirked. 

'No-no, he admires you a lot, hyung! Though,' Yuto's face suddenly dropped. 'He hasn't come in for a while now, I think I might have annoyed him or upset with something.'

'Ooo, don't even think about that,' Shinwon waved his hand. 'That beanstalk is ill and whines to me 24/7 how he wants to go talk to you.'

'Really?' Yuto was genuinely surprised but he seemed to have relaxed a bit.

'Yes. Before I only heard "professor Kang this, professor Kang that, who needs to learn all the dates if I know the events and blah-blah-blah" now it's just "Yuto and I didn't this", "Yuto showed me this",' Shinwon laughed. 

'I'm sorry,' Yuto smiled and blushed heavily, looking at his feet. 

'Nah, it's okay. Haven't seen him this happy since forever. He might look childish and light-headed but he struggles a lot and does not allow anyone to help. So I'm glad he found you.'

'Me too,' Yuto smiled warmly. 'He is a very caring person and I feel...ehm...very good when he is around. His stories about professor Kang are so funny! And his jokes are very hilarious!' He seemed to have remembered one and laughed quietly.

'Wow, you like his stories **and** find his stupid jokes funny? Man, you **are** whipped,' Shinwon could not believe how in love with Wooseok Yuto was.

'Sorry, what is whipped?' the florist was a bit flustered. 'My Korean is still not very good.'

'Nah, don't think about that,' Shinwon waved him off. 'Anyways, I was on the way to visit that sick brat and came here just to give you a heads-up. All in all, he doesn't hate you,' the older turned to leave but Yuto suddenly stopped him.

'Wait a bit, please. Hyung, can you please give Wooseok a present from me? I'll be quick.'

'Yeah, sure,' he shrugged.Yuto ran to the cacti part of the store, picked something, returned to the counter, packaged it nicely, wrote a small note that put into the box and gave the present to Shinwon.'Thank you very much, hyung,' he smiled. 

'No problems. Have a great day. Bye,' he left the shop.

｡o°✥✤✣/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\✣✤✥°o｡

'Okay, sick princess, where are you? Your prince is here,' Shinwon called when he entered Wooseok's house.

'In here, hyung,' shouted the younger in raspy voice. 

'Hi, wow, you do look sick,' observed Shinwon upon stepping into the room.

Very pale, Wooseok with a red scarf around his neck was shaking from constant coughing. 

'Nah, I'm fine.' 

'Yeah-yeah, save that bravado for Yuto, will ya,' Shinwon sat on a chair next to the bed and started taking out the notes from his backpack.

'Yuto? Shit, haven't seem him for so long... He probably forgot about my existence at this point,' Wooseok got visibly upset.

'Oh, come on, that kid thought you hated him for no reason. Damn, he looked like the saddest puppy on earth when he talked about you,' Shinwon smiled cheekily.

'What? How do you know?' Wooseok sat in bed.

'First, lie down — you need to rest. Second, I visited him on the way here,' he shrugged.

'You did?! Oh my god, hyung, what did he say? Did you tell him I didn't hate him!?' Wooseok became very agitated. 

'Okay-okay, calm down. You'll hyperventilate. Everything is fine. I told him that you could never hate him and that you are sick.' 

'Oh, good. Thank you very much, hyung. I miss him a lot,' Wooseok closed his eyes. 

'When are you planning on making a move on him?'

'What?'

'You both are so ridiculously attracted to each other but keep tiptoeing around one another as if you are made of porcelain.' 

Wooseok blushed. Or was it the fever? 

'I...I am no-'

'Don't you dare say you don't like him more than just a friend,' Shinwon interrupted. 'Seok, Yuto is a great guy and you are so happy around him. He likes you too. Just man up and be even happier. Me and Hwitaek hyung will support both of you.’

'I...Thank you, hyung. You are such a good person. I'd hug you but I don't want to infect you.'

'Yeah, please spare me this cute bullshit,' Shinwon cringed but deep inside he was happy.

They spent some time talking about classes, recent news and gossips. After a while Wooseok started to feel sleepy. Shinwon waited until the younger was sleeping soundly, stood up and left the present from Yuto on the table next to the bed. 

Before leaving Shinwon whispered:

'Your flower boy is so in love with you.'

Wooseok smiled in his sleep.


	6. ⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚6˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

Upon waking up Wooseok noticed a familiar box on the table. 

_'A box from Yuto's shop?'_ The thought flashed in his mind.

He quickly sat up in bed and started carefully unwrapping the craft paper. Inside the box he found not a cactus but an aloe in a pastel pink flower pot. There was also a small note: 

_Wooseokie the cacti misses you a lot. Yuto too.  
Get well soon (=^･ｪ･^=)♡ Pinky the aloe_

Wooseok wanted to get well immediately. He wanted to run to the flower shop and give Yuto the biggest hug (and maybe a kiss).

｡o°✥✤✣/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\✣✤✥°o｡

‘Shinwon hyung!’ Wooseok practically screamed in the phone.

‘Wow, volume down, I still need my ears. What happened to your dying though?’ Shinwon responded.

‘Did you bring Yuto’s gift!?’

‘Oh, you noticed?’ he smiled to himself. ‘Yes, when I mentioned I was going to visit you he almost bolted to the cacti stand.’

‘Hyung, I might cry.’

‘I know. You are sensitive.’

‘How do I say thank you to him and confess my feelings? I’m tired of bushing around.’

‘That’s the spirit! As for how…well, I saw you were drawing a lot these days — maybe a drawing?’ 

Wooseok thought for a moment.

‘I do like that but it’s still hard to convey all my feelings through pictures.’

‘What do you do when everything is too much?’ Shinwon asked.

‘I…I right music. HYUNG YOU ARE A GENUIS!’ Wooseok was screaming again.

‘Glad that I’m still useful but for my own sake STOP SCREAMING, KID.’

‘Sorry-sorry, okay, gotta go take my medicine and start working! Enough coughing and lying in bed the entire day!’

_'I’m so grateful Universe let them meet. It was a match made in heaven,'_ Shinwon thought to himself.

｡o°✥✤✣/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\✣✤✥°o｡

Wooseok spent the next few days pouring his soul out for Yuto on paper. He tried to reflect all his feelings and worries through lyrics. He sat at his desk surrounded by Zoro the cactus and Pinky the aloe. They were giving him inspiration, bringing back all the happy memories he’d accumulated together with Yuto: his adorable accent, shy smiles, rosey cheeks, irresistible laugh — Wooseok loved each and every little detail about the florist. His strength and courage to leave home county in order to pursue a dream, his dedication in learning a new language, his love for plants… _’Yes, love is always difficult’_ , Wooseok thought to himself, _’but it’s always so beautiful too’._

When Wooseok finally got better he made a small mixtape for Yuto. Hui and Shinwon helped with composing and arranging all the songs, Wooseok designed the cover. He could not wait to go and see Yuto. To hug him. To feel his presence. To see his smile.

｡o°✥✤✣/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\✣✤✥°o｡

The day has come he combed his pink hair, picked something that was «more or less acceptable» as his mum put it and headed to the store. For no apparent reason he felt uneasy. 

_‘Don’t over-exaggerate. It’s Yuto. Everything is going to be fine. If anything, he’ll turn me down as gentle as possible,’_ he tried to convince himself. 

But when he reached the familiar place the reality hit him on the head. The flower shop was closed and there was a paper sign attached to the door. 

**«Closed. For unknown duration. Sorry (｡•́︿•̀｡)»**

Wooseok felt like domino.


	7. ⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚7˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

‘Hwitaek hyung, this is serious. He’s closed himself in and doesn’t want to talk. He didn’t say what happened but he looks as if someone died. I think it’s related to Yuto.’

‘Did he reject him?’ Hui’s worried tone could be heard from the phone’s speaker.

‘No idea. I doubt it though — Yuto really looked like he had feelings for him.’

‘Maybe Seok saw him with someone else? Assumed something wrong or something?’

‘Again — no idea. Can you please come to my place?’

‘Sure. On my way. I’ll bring his comfort food.’

‘Please do.’

Shinwon ended the call.

‘Wooseokie,’ he came closer to the boy who was sitting on the couch staring at nothing. ‘I can see something is wrong but I don’t want to make assumptions. If you need help — Hwitaek hyung is on his way and I’m always here but you’ll have to tell us everything.’

Wooseok silently nodded. 

‘Okay, good, thank you. What do you want? Do you want to watch something? Hui hyung will bring your favourite food.’

He nodded again, his eyes still bearing a blank look.

When the oldest arrived with bags of food they started setting everything up. There was a small debate between watching either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. Finally, the former won. 

They covered each other with blankets, opened snacks and lowered down the volume of the film so that the younger could talk. 

‘So, what happened, Wooseok-ah?’ Hui asked warmly.

‘Yuto,’ the younger muttered.

Shinwon nodded to show that he was listening.

‘Yuto left.’

‘What?’ The hyungs said in unison.

‘I went to the shop and it was closed «for unknown duration»,’ a tear slid down Wooseok’s cheek. 

‘Hyungs, I waited for too long. I lost him,’ hot tears raced down his cheeks. ‘I missed my chance to be happy. And…’ he started sobbing. ‘And I didn’t get to see him for the last time.’ 

‘Wooseok-ah,’ Shinwon and Hui hugged him tightly. 

‘There must be an explanation to all of this. He couldn’t just leave.’ Hui said.

‘Yes, there ought to be,’ agreed Shinwon. ‘Have you asked anyone around? Maybe other shop-owners? They might know where he went.’

‘There is nothing to…to… ask. He left.’

They let him cry as long as was needed, holding his hands, hugging when the pain was too much. After sometime Wooseok got exhausted and fell asleep.

‘It doesn’t add up,’ Shinwon whispered. ‘I’ve seen the guy once but he’s not the type to dump someone like this.’

‘Yeah, I mean, from what I’ve heard from Wooseok, Yuto left his home country to come here. He was studying hard — he was serious about every decision he’d made. I doubt he’d give everything up just like that.’

‘Well, we’ll see. Now let’s make him comfortable. I don’t want this poor kid to wake up with a sore back.’

｡o°✥✤✣/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\✣✤✥°o｡

Wooseok decided to stay at Shinwon’s house for a couple of days. He didn’t want to go back and see Yuto’s presents, he didn’t want to go past Yuto’s shop and see the sign. He was not ready to let Yuto go. He was not ready to forget him. 

He slept most of the time and scribbled something in his notepad in between sleeping. Some pages were practically drenched in tears because Wooseok flipped through them and saw his and Yuto’s drawings. He saw Camellia and almost bawled his eyes out. Although the boy was at his lowest he continued to write lyrics. That was his way to ease the pain. One day «DOMINO» and «Always Difficult Always Beautiful» would find their way into his album, maybe not, maybe they will never see the light. 

‘I’ll go to your house and bring some clothes,’ Shinwon said looking into the room where the younger was staying. ‘Your mum will pack us some food too.’

‘Thank you, hyung,’ Wooseok’s voice was barely audible. ‘Sorry for being a burden.’

‘No. Don’t. You are not a burden,’ Shinwon cut him off. ‘Hui will come today too. He will bring the notes. Promise you’ll eat something.’

‘Okay,’ Wooseok nodded. 

Just before Shinwon left the younger stopped him.

‘Hyung, can you please water Zoro and Pinky? My plants. Not too much and not too little, please?’ he almost pleaded.

‘Sure. Anything for you, kid.’

｡o°✥✤✣/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\✣✤✥°o｡

Shinwon was walking the familiar road. He’d just went past the closed flower shop when someone’s deep voice called to him:

‘Shinwon hyung?’

He immediately turned around.

‘Yuto?’


	8. ⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚the end?˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

‘Yuto? What on Earth are you doing here?’

‘Shinwon hyung, I’m so glad I’ve met you. How can I find Wooseok?’ 

‘The kid is in the middle of his depression episode. Where have you been?’ Shinwon’s voice was stern.

‘What? Depression? I…I was in Japan. I left a note for him so that he wouldn’t worry,’ Yuto looked very agitated and sad.

‘A note? He didn’t mention any note,’ Shinwon was confused. 

‘Here — see?’ Yuto pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. 

**Closed. For unknown duration. Sorry (｡•́︿•̀｡)**

In the corner there was a small line of text that read **«Wooseokie, please turn the paper».**

On the other side was a note **«I need to go to Japan for a week. I really miss you but I will be back before you know it. Yuto~»**

‘Dumbass. That beanstalk probably saw the big letters — assumed the worst and…’

‘Is he okay? Can I see him?’ Yuto was getting more and more worried.

‘He is in a very bad state. He thought you left him fore-‘

‘I would never,’ Yuto interrupted him.

‘Yeah, but what’s done is done. I’m going to his house to pick up some things. He’s staying at mine right now. I’ll ask Hui hyung to make him look presentable and maybe we can figure something out…’

｡o°✥✤✣/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\✣✤✥°o｡

‘Yes. Make sure he eats. Also tell him to take a shower.’

‘Got it.’ — Hwitaek nodded to himself and turned off the phone.

‘Wooseokie, can you please shower and dress up a bit? Shinwon hyung is expecting a delivery today but he has some urgent business and I’m running to my classes. He really asked you. He already told the delivery person you would get the order,’ Hui told Wooseok as they were having lunch.

Well, Wooseok was just poking his food with chopsticks.

‘Yeah, okay. If that’s an only option,’ Wooseok said in a colourless tone.

‘Thank you, you are the best dongsaeng,’ Hui smiled warmly. ‘Now, eat something, please.’

｡o°✥✤✣/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\✣✤✥°o｡

The delivery was scheduled for 3 p.m. Wooseok did what he was asked to and made himself look more or less presentable. Last time he did so it was for Yuto. Thinking about the florist made Wooseok’s heart tighten. 

_No, not now. I need to get the order and then we can have a crying session._

At three o’clock precisely he heard the bell ring. Taking a deep breath Wooseok came to the door and without a second thought opened it. 

‘Hi,’ there, in the doorway, stood Yuto. In his familiar blue shirt with rolled up sleeves and black pants. He had a flower crown on his head. 

Wooseok felt dizzy. He could feel his eyes water and he was about to lose his footing.

‘Yu….Yu….Yuto,’ he muttered.

‘Yes,’ the florist nodded and smiled a tiny smile.

‘Why? Why did you leave me?’ Wooseok felt hot tears running down his cheeks again.

‘No-no, Wooseok-ah, it was a misunderstanding,’ Yuto looked worried. ‘I never left you. I could never. I went to Japan for a week. I left you a note but Shinwon hyung said you didn’t notice it.’

‘What?’ Wooseok’s head was spinning. ‘A note? What note?’

‘On the other side of the paper was a message for you. Here,’ the florist handed him the same sheet he’d given Shinwon.

Wooseok concentrated on the characters and quickly read the text. When he got to the end he started wailing again.

‘No, Wooseokie, don’t cry, please. It hurts my heart. Can I hug you? Please?’ Yuto was on the verge of tears himself.

The younger nodded.

Yuto embraced him in a tight hug. He started caressing Wooseok’s head, just like he did once in the shop. He then left light kisses on his temples. Moving away a bit he kissed him on the forehead. 

When Wooseok calmed down and was mostly sobbing and sniffling, he cupped Wooseok’s face and gently wiped off the remaining tears. He looked in his puffy red eyes and whispered:

‘I missed you so much. I’m never leaving you again.’

Wooseok sniffed.

‘Pinky promise?’

‘What?’ Yuto was confused. 

‘Make a pinky promise that you won’t leave,’ he brought up his hand with an outstretched pinky.

Yuto could not help but laugh.

‘You are so adorable, Wooseok-ah!’ He connected their pinkies. And to seal the deal he quickly kissed their little fingers.

Wooseok smiled. He felt warmth spreading in his body.

He hugged Yuto again.

‘I was so scared. I felt so empty,’ he whispered still hugging the florist.

‘I know. I’m so sorry I made you struggle.’

‘I felt like domino. You left and all the pieces started falling down. I like you so much, Yuto-yah, it hurts,’ he finally confessed.

‘Me too.’ 

‘What?’ Wooseok let go of Yuto and looked at him. 

‘I like you very much too,’ Yuto blushed and added, ‘more than just a friend.’ 

‘Can I kiss you now?’ Wooseok whispered. 

‘You are welcome,’ Yuto smiled like he did every time he saw the younger at the shop.

And so they kissed. It was the most tender and sweet kiss they’d ever given or received. It wasn’t long but they didn’t need it to be. They had plenty of time ahead. 

When they parted both smiled widely. Suddenly Yuto remembered.

‘The delivery!’

‘What?’

‘I’m making a delivery for someone named Jung Wooseok,’ Yuto laughed and brought in a big box he left behind the door.

‘Do I need to sign anything?’ Wooseok smirked.

‘No, a kiss would be enough,’ Yuto flirted back. 

After pecking the florist on the lips Wooseok opened the box. In there was Camellia and a jewel case.

‘I went to Japan to bring you this. It’s Camellia japonica or Tsubaki,’ Yuto blushed and looked away. ‘I also made a mixtape for you. I wrote Seasons thinking about you.’

Wooseok was speechless. If he had any tears left to cry he would have been sobbing again. He then remembered he also had a present for Yuto. The younger ran to the bedroom and brought his own jewel case.

‘I made this for you too. Meant to gift it to you that day. I wrote Asteroid thinking about you.’

Without another word they embraced each other again.

‘I’m so thankful I met you,’ Yuto whispered.

‘Me, too. Me, too.’

They didn’t know what path lay in front of them. But they were sure they would walk it together. Hand in hand.

Maybe one day they’d be lucky enough to debut with their second family of ten warriors. Hui and Shinwon never leaving their side. Maybe they’d face many hardships and losses along the way. Maybe they’d travel the world together. Maybe this path would be filled with pain and tears; smiles and loud cheers. 

Maybe.

_Someday._

All that was important now were the two boys standing in someone else’s hallway holding each other tight. A beautiful Camellia in full bloom marking a new milestone for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this till the end - it means a lot to me. I learnt a lot just from writing this short but sweet work. 
> 
> Please continue to show your support to Pentagon! They love us to the Moon and back but so do we :з
> 
> I'm practically living on unitwt (@awkward_d1) so we can always talk there!
> 
> have a great day~
> 
> your socially_awkward_di 
> 
> ｡o°✥✤✣/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\✣✤✥°o｡


End file.
